<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Typhon: Harbinger of Vengeance by Gstrains2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943823">Typhon: Harbinger of Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gstrains2/pseuds/Gstrains2'>Gstrains2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, ウルトラマン | Ultraman (TV 1966), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Deku is a Kaiju, Gen, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gstrains2/pseuds/Gstrains2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya...Is he man, or monster? Within a world full of super-heroes and villains, the line of right and wrong has been burred, as the foley of man shines through upon this modern revelation. A  child birth  from a creature brought upon by failed nukeral genetic testing, wreaks havoc upon the masses; may infact hold the key to society's salvation. Now loyal viewers beware of Typhon: Harbinger of Vengeance!!!</p>
<p>( I don't own My Hero Academia, or other related media... all original content is rightful owned by myself alone, and all commission art works as well.  Enjoy the story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [The Echidna Saga]:  Apex-01056</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the half baked plan of a super Kaiju fan boy's idea of a crossover fanfiction. This is in turn a crossover with my own original Kaiju universe, alongside I.P.s that I personally love and adore, so buckle up sunny because I don't know what I'm doing here. P.s Please be patient with me I'm new to this site, and all of its inner workings.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>  𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔; 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒂 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎. 𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒂𝒍; 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒐𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒚, 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒎 𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒓𝒌𝒔, 𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒆. </p>
</blockquote> <br/>So this marks the beginning of the Typhon: Harbinger of Vengeance fanfiction within it's current form. I would love to take this time to thank the lovely people from the Goliath's Nest Discord Server within helping me develop my own ideas, and welcoming me within there community with open arms, without them I will not be here today.<p>Please give these people some love; and tell them that the ducky Professor sent you.</p>
<p>Goliath's Nest Discord: https://discord.gg/7u3ENNYzUH</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Rise of the Monstrous Hero:</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Story-Part One</b>
</p>
<p>The Echidna Saga: <b><em>Arc-One:  1-50</em></b></p>
<p>The Leviathan Rising Saga: <b><em>Arc-Three: 51-100</em></b></p>
<p>The Spawn of Typhon Saga:<b>Arc-Four: 101-150</b></p>
<p>From the Depths <em> It Came </em>Saga: <b><em>Arc-Five: 151-200</em></b></p>
<p>Typhon The Mighty Saga: <b><em>Arc-Six: 201-250</em></b></p>
<p><span class="u">Total of 250 Chapters:</span> </p>
<p>Long ago, a small sickly boy trapped within a hospital waiting room watched for the first time, a giant radioactive dinosaur overcome the odds, and pull through to defeat his evil metal doppelganger while saving the entirely of Japan from evil  space invaders. Within that moment the sickly boy looked on knowing if his hero could win the day, so could he too overcome his own kidney illness and most likely lt not save Japan from evil space invaders but live long enough to see his twenties.</p>
<p>Now I'm here to tell you about my two passions giant monsters and superheroes, so now welcome to my personal slice of insanity, for I'm but an humble writer who's dreams and ambitions are bigger than my own personal skills. Now acompany me upon a journey which shall take you throughout the Multiverse of my own personal design, and witness terrors and wonders the likes not seen by modern man. For monsters still lurk amongst the darkest regions of the world, and magic still exists within this modern age, for you just need to know where to look.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>The concept of infinity is vast in comparison to the greater scope of the human psyche, for not even the greatest scientific minds of our modern age fully understand the mysteries surrounding it. For infinity is a vast ocean of space and time; which, gives birth to other alternate realities similar to our very own.</b>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Upon one of these very same worlds, the most diabolical scientific discovery of the century was unearthed located deep within the </b> <b>distant</b>  <b>mountain</b>  <b>ranges</b> <b> of Japan; where a group of madmen decided to play god and there amongst the darkest </b> <b>dungeon</b> <b>:</b> <b> imprisoned for countless </b> <b>decades</b> <b>,</b> <b> a beast from some forgotten primordial age, which saw </b> <b>the</b> <b> rise and fall of magic </b> <b>which</b> <b> inturn brought about the destruction of Atlantis; was brought back to life by the fusion of it's </b> <b>irradiated</b>  <b>DNA</b> <b> with those of unwilling hosts, Now this very same beast. </b> <b>Lies in wait to be released upon the world of man, and once more wreak havoc upon this modern age. For the key to re-opening pandora's box is soon approaching, yet the folly of man is believing themselves beyond the powers of the natural world, for this beast is known as Echidna; the mother of Monsterdom.</b></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [The Echidna Saga]:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Place holder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He(k)aaaaaaaaaaa</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>